Syal Jelek
by Elmion
Summary: Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tetapi Shiho Miyano tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan pintunya.


**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan bukan punyaku. Mana mungkin punyaku, terlalu banyak cerita yang nggak berhubungan dengan Ai -3-

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang kamu harapkan, Shiho?<em>

Ledekan iblis kecil itu terus mengganggunya setiap kali ia melihat ke arah pintu, setiap kali ada satu lagi orang yang memasuki ruang tunggu itu.

Ia melihat jamnya. 20 menit sebelum pesawat datang. Suara koper yang diseret dengan terburu-buru-seorang pemuda jepang yang figurnya mirip dengan Kudo-tetapi bukan dia. Ia kembali melihat ke arah pintu.

_Apa yang kamu harapkan, Shiho?_

Ia membungkam iblis kecilnya dan melihat keluar jendela. Malam ini bersalju dan mendung.

Ia menyesuaikan syalnya yang sedikit terlalu besar. Kudo, sang idiot sejati dalam segala sesuatu yang memerlukan insting kesenian, telah memberikan karya gagal ini kepadanya, dan ia sedikit menyesal membawanya karena desainnya yang jelek terlalu menarik perhatian.

Tapi benda itu hangat, seperti orang yang telah membuatnya.

Panggilan penumpang datang dan Shiho memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Amerika dengan perasaan canggung. Ia agak sulit mempercayai bahwa hidupnya yang lama akan berakhir dengan begini tumpulnya, dengan iringan roda koper dan langkah kaki tenang di bawah langit musim dingin yang diam. Hidup yang selalu ia dambakan, dengan teman yang normal, pelajaran yang normal, rutinitas yang normal - berakhir, begitu saja.

Yah, tidak apa. Dia bukan orang yang pandai mengatakan selamat tinggal. Di Amerika nanti, dia masih bisa membuat teman baru, belajar, melakukan penelitian.

Jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.

Dengan senyum yang sedikit getir ia membayangkan reaksi Kudo saat sang detektif membuka suratnya esok hari. Dia pasti akan bingung total, apalagi ketika melihat bahwa obat untuk APTX 4869 sudah rampung dan berada di laboratoriumnya. Apakah Kudo akan menyadari alasan kenapa dia pergi?

Kemungkinan besar tidak. Jenius itu bodoh kalau soal hati wanita.

Atau mungkin memang aku yang terlalu sulit dibaca, Shiho berpikir.

Selama enam tahun mereka menjalani hidup bersama sampai kelulusan SMP, dan tak sekalipun ia memberikan petunjuk soal perasaannya. Selama enam tahun yang lama ia menunggu kejatuhan organisasi jubah hitam, mengumpulkan data soal percobaan-percobaan mereka dan berusaha membuat obatnya, sembari menjalani keseharian sekolah yang luar biasa membosankan dan indah bersama dengan sang detektif.

Enam tahun, dan ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tak heran kalau Kudo tak sadar.

Pesawat memulai lepas landasnya.

_Gunakanlah obat itu dengan baik, Shinichi. Kalau tidak aku akan sangat menyesal sudah melepaskan kamu._

Roda depan terangkat.

Lalu Shiho tertawa, dan air mata mengalir turun pipinya.

_Jangan bercanda. Aku dari awal sudah sangat menyesalinya._

_Sejak dari awal aku jatuh cinta padanya, sejak dahulu._

Dan mereka terbang.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya menwarkan tissue yang dia terima dengan ucapan terima kasih. Lalu pemuda itu berkata, "Kalau kamu begitu sedih meninggalkan Jepang, harusnya kamu tidak pergi ke Amerika yang begitu jauh."

Gadis itu bingung. Apakah orang ini sedang ingin mengobrol? Kalau iya, dia tidak begitu sensitif. "Saya tidak punya banyak pilihan," ia menjawab singkat.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya tinggalkan pesan untuk Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi, kenapa?"

Jantung Shiho berhenti sesaat.

"Lalu kalau besok idola sekolah kita hilang begitu saja, pasti aku yang kena getahnya. Dasar."

Shinichi Kudo melepas samaran dan pengubah suaranya dan menatap Shiho dengan mata yang penuh kejengkelan.

"Terus! Kamu ini bodoh sekali, mau kabur tapi malah pakai syal yang aku buatkan khusus untuk kamu. Mengikuti kamu jadi gampang sekali, tahu. Lagipula-"

Shiho Miyano tidak mendengarkan, karena sekarang ia dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, yang membuatnya bodoh dan bisu. Penerbangan ini tidak bisa dihentikan, mereka akan sampai di Amerika dan Kudo pasti akan mendapat banyak masalah karena semua ini, dan Kudo tidak akan begitu saja menjadi miliknya karena Ran masih ada di dunia ini—tapi sekarang itu semua tidak apa-apa.

_Apa yang kamu harapkan, Shiho?_

Shinichi ada di sini.


End file.
